to thine own self be true
by oceanofoswald
Summary: Klaroline & Mabekah: Once upon a time two beautiful baby girls with sparkling blue eyes and glowing blonde hair were born into the land of Mystic Falls. A princess and a pauper. AU.
1. one

**...**

**a/n -** yes, I had a Barbie marathon. No, I don't regret it.

.

.

.

.

\ If what you are is a **strange** you /  
\ Doesn't mean you should ** change** you /  
\ Only means you should change your **point **of **view** /

\- Barbie in _The Princess and The Pauper_

.

.

.

.

**Once upon a time** two beautiful baby girls with sparkling blue eyes and glowing blonde hair were born into the land of _Mystic Falls_. One a princess and the other a carpenter's daughter.

Seventeen years later, Princess Rebekah learned her royal duties while Caroline worked long and hard as a seamstress for the spiteful Madam Lockwood. With lives so different it wasn't surprising that the princess and the pauper never met but fate decreed they would.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah sighs as she watches his hands skilfully massage the soil from her pink balcony. She envies the beautiful tulips that he pets carefully, soothing them into their beds. How she wishes that could be her.

"Pining over Matt the gardener again?" The princess wrinkles her nose at her younger brother. He never understands. None of her five brothers do. They'll never know how wrong they are about Matt-the-gardener. How she belongs with him. How he'll be her always. When she finally gets the courage to talk to him, of course.

"Bugger off, Kol." She rubs her chin against the palm that's cupping it. "I am just admiring the daffodils."

"Yes, I bet you did not even notice baby blue eyes fondling them."

"He is not fondling them! He is delicately coaxing them into the soil like a true- oh, stop laughing you ass!" Her hand vibrates as it makes contact with the back of Kol's head.

"Such unladylike activities. First stalking and now abuse _and_ cussing, what would mother say?" Kol chortles before strutting away. She returns to watching her future husband.

At least she'll always have her dreams.

.

.

.

.

Caroline presses the hem of her newest creation. A delicate pink ball gown for the princess herself. She drops her needle with a satisfied sigh and rubs her sore hands. A pile of folded fabric plops down in front of her.

"Again." Madam Lockwood clicks her fingers. "Make it a shimmering blue- something elegant. Not that mess of threads." She turns her nose up and struts away toward the door. "Maybe if your parents weren't so foolish they would have spent their time teaching you how to do things with the proper initiative instead of borrowing money they had no hope of paying back." Caroline grits her teeth. Madam Lockwood likes to pretend her gowns are atrocious and then present them to Mayer Lockwood as her own.

"They did it to feed me!"

Madam Lockwood raises her eyebrows and scans Caroline's form disapprovingly before walking up the stairs. "Their mistake." Caroline sighs, this time in frustration. She smirks as her eyes land on an empty cup.

At least she'll always have her schemes.

.

.

.

.

"That's what you need." Klaus throws the heavy book at Kol. "That, and a brain."

"My brother, ever the idiot." Rebekah descends down the staircase, grinning at her brothers. "What has he done this time?" Before her brothers can answer their mother glides into the room.

"Rebekah my sweet girl, have you met Prince Damon?" Ester gestures to the raven haired man to her right. He offers her a small smirk and a head nod. The princess forces a smile.

"Why no, mother. I have not, but I am sure it is lovely to make your acquaintance." She curtsies to the foreign prince.

"Prince Damon shall be staying with us in the palace until he finds a bride, so I am more than certain that he will be welcomed with _open_ arms." Klaus rolls his eyes at their mother's lack of subtly.

"As a matter of fact mother, Nik and I were just about to take the carriage to town for some brother bonding," Kol grins wolfishly at his brother, "and we would just love if Prince Damon were to accompany us."

"Why that's a grand idea!" Ester smiles proudly at her son and looks to Damon.

"I suppose I am curious as to how those of you in the south have fun." Ester claps her hands together and Klaus just about holds back a groan.

.

.

.

.

Caroline sings from her heart. Her mother used to say that her voice could brighten even the darkest of souls. Caroline sings loud, clear and passionately. She sings to be heard. People gather to listen. Clapping echoes through the square as she finishes another song. She smiles and watches the pennies clink as they land in her little cup.

As the people start to disperse Caroline kneels down to collect her cup. A gold coin falls into it and she peeps up to see a handsome stranger looking down at her. She stands, straightening her dress and biting her lip. The smile at the corner of his mouth widens.

"You have a lovely voice."

"So do you." Caroline's eyes widen at her own dreamy tone. "I mean, thanks."

"You are quite welcome." He glances at her cup. "Are you a singer by profession?"

"Oh no, I work at Madam Lockwood's Penitentiary. Ah, I mean dress emporium." That receives a chuckle from the handsome stranger, which is a delight to her own ears.

"How often do you sing?"

"Oh, just whenever I can." She shrugs, kicking a pebble with her foot.

"I've been watching, you know." Her eyes widen. "You sang by the Gilbert's Bakery last week and the Pierce's Bait Shop the week before that. Is the gift of your voice only available to specific families?" She ducks her head shyly at his inquiry.

"They are kind people who asked me to perform." She smiles softly even though she is thrilled to have even the littlest bit of flattery. "That is all."

"Would you sing for me?" Her head snaps up. "If you don't have to get back for final count." Caroline laughs at his joke and silently swoons at his smile.

"You want me to sing...right now?" She fidgets nervously under his calm gaze.

His little half smile returns - except it seems sly this time - and he holds out his arm to her. She hesitantly takes it.

.

.

.

.

Caroline sings as he smiles at her. Sings as he opens the bottle of liquor that costs more than her cottage and all the furniture in it. Sings as he sketches. Sings as he dances with her. Sings as he touches her, his skin burning hers. Sings until her breath is hoarse and her mouth is preoccupied with something sweeter than any lullaby.

.

.

.

.

He tells her she can be his queen, if she wants. All she has to do is ask. She doesn't realise how literal he is being.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah slides the hedge cutters along her finger, examining the blade. She lets out a longing sigh and places her head on her knees.

"Are you alright, your highness?" The princess jumps, her eyes widening as Matt-the-gardener's kind eyes peer softly into hers.

"Fine." She whispers, taking a deep breath. A princess never stutters.

"Not to pry, but are you sure? Is there anything I can do to possibly rise your spirits?" A smile slips onto her face, because didn't she just _know_ he would be the most kindhearted in all the land.

"I am very grateful for your concern but I'm afraid my predicament is something even your godlike hands cannot sooth." She sighs, fidgeting with the cutters again.

"Well, one can only reach a certain level of godlike before becoming god himself." He chuckles and places his hands behind his back, inching towards her. Rebekah's eyes widen upon realising what she had said but she calms herself down. Princesses do not show distress. She instead smiles and turns calmly to Matt-the-gardener.

"Would you like to see something secret?"

.

.

.

.


	2. two

**a/n -** whY DID NO ONE TELL ME IT WAS KLAROWEEK. Ugh, I missed so much. Also, there's probably loads of mistakes in this because I'm half asleep.

.

.

.

.

Caroline wakes up in the arms of the mystery man she had sung for last night. After he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her and told her to stay. He seemed— well, quite simply, _sad_. She stayed, probably against her greater judgement, but she's oddly glad she did. Waking up in the day before's wrinkled, tight clothes is never an enjoyable feeling but the warmth of his body against her back cancels out the awkwardness of the crinkled fabric.

As she registers the soft sounds of him breathing in and out and the soft breeze of his breath on her neck she realises he's awake. "I—" Caroline's eyes widen as she notices the light shining through the blinds. "—am going to be late!"

She springs from the bed and grabs her little cup before rushing out the door. The word wait rings in her ears.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah strolls confidently down the hallway. Her shoulders sway as she strides and her eyes shine with a light not normally associated with the princess at such an early hour of the day.

"Good morin', Princess." She nods her head at the passing servant, a small smile forming. As Rebekah steps into the room where her piano instructor waits the smile falls completely off of her face.

.

.

.

.

The sound of laughter echoes through the castle followed by a furious roar by Princess Rebekah, "KOOOOOOL!"

.

.

.

.

"You are _late_."

"Yes, Madam Lockwood. I know—"

"Oh, don't you be smart with me, girl!" Madam Lockwood points her long skinny finger at Caroline.

"I wasn't—"

"I will hear none of your excuses!" Madam Lockwood raises her palm and waves it in front of Caroline. "You are to complete Victoria's schedule for the day as well as your own!" Caroline's mouth falls open. Madam Lockwood straightens her shoulders and raises her eyebrows as if daring Caroline to challenge her.

Caroline sighs and mutters, "Yes, Madam Lockwood."

Madam Lockwood nods and struts off with a spring in her step. Caroline glares at her back, fully aware that ruining her day just made Madam Lockwood's. As the door shuts behind Madam Lockwood, Caroline mopes over to Vicki's work station (which is a cheap tiny desk that isn't capable of holding half the fabric to make a dress) and slumps over her desk to smile sourly at her.

"You may go home for the day." Caroline tells her, letting a sigh fall from her lips afterward. "I will finish your workload." Vicki beams and grabs her basket. She winks at Caroline just before she skips out of the door. Caroline sighs one last time before preparing herself for 'work mode'.

Caroline takes a deep breath and then follows her usual routine for the morning. Step one, talking to herself. "Alright, you can do this. Let's see, first thing on Vicki's list? Drop off Princess Rebekah's gowns to the palace. Sounds easy. What could go wrong?"

.

.

.

.

Caroline walks eagerly through the palace gates and into the beautiful garden beyond. She stares in awe at the beautiful view of the towering palace and the greenery cowering below it. It was just as she had imagined as a child. Breathtaking.

"Miss?" Caroline sways to her right to see a handsome young man smiling at her. "This way." He gestures toward one of the paths and she nods and follows him.

Once Caroline is in the palace grounds she is even more stunned. Everything is so large and clean. She didn't expect any less but seeing it in person she feels slightly overwhelmed. Looking around, she spots the table where she is to place the dresses on. She quickly scurries over and places the basket of dresses gently on the wood. She jumps as a hand grips her shoulder.

Caroline turns around, her eyes widening at the angry woman glaring at her. What had she done wrong, now?

"You're late!" The angry woman shakes her head. Yes, she _knows_. "I will forgive this today and only today as it is your first and nerves are common with you young ones."

"I beg your pardon—first day?"

The angry woman impatiently taps her foot. "This is the official end of your silly games. We do not tolerate that here." Caroline frowns in confusion. She lets out a startled huff as a maid outfit is flung at her upper body. "Change quickly and then report to the kitchen!" The angry woman clicks her fingers and then disappears into the palace.

Caroline looks down at the maid outfit and bites her lip. Would the tiniest bit of snooping really be so bad?

.

.

.

.

"I would rather you didn't." Damon ignores him and watches the head of the rose fall to the ground. Matt sighs in frustration as the prince continues ruining the flower bed he had made for Re—that he had spent so long on.

"Oh, what's one stupid flower when there's a million more?"

"So you said twelve roses ago." Matt grumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Damon asks half heartedly as he lazily clips another rose with the sharp snipers in his hands.

"Nothing, your highness." Matt smiles politely and glances at Princess Rebekah's balcony. He sighs and shakes his head. He knows he should not be thinking about her but she is normally out on her little perch at this time so he has the right to be worried for his—_the_ future queen.

"Is she that interesting?"

Matt blinks at Damon's question. "I beg your pardon?"

"Princess Prudey." Damon nods toward where Matt was staring. Matt scowls at the horrid word.

"You should refer to the princess with more respect."

"Actually, little _peasant_." Damon spits the word. "I _should_ do nothing because I am a prince, and I will do whatever I want." Damon smiles spitefully and flicks the chopped off roses at Matt's face before swaggering away.

.

.

.

.

Caroline admires every little thing in the castle as she carries one of the princess' meals to her room. It smells absolutely divine. Caroline would hide in a closet and shove it all in her mouth if she could. The princess is so lucky to have a life as elegant and easy as she does.

Caroline has made a plan. Give the princess her meal (and actually see the princess less than twenty feet away from her!) then find the way out of this maze, change back into her clothes, never tell anyone about the whole misunderstanding, and continue with her long list of work.

Unfortunately, nothing in Caroline's life ever works in her favour.

She stumbles as she bumps into someone, her being deep in thought.

"Oh, I apolo—" Her eyes widen as she recognises her mysterious man from the night before. He seems surprised to she her too, but quickly recovers. "—gise." She adds lamely.

"As you should." He straightens himself, brushing imaginary dirt off of himself. "As you were, maid."

Caroline gapes at his back as it retreats down the hallway. There is no gold in Mystic Falls more valuable than the answers to the many many questions she has.

(Well, there is no gold in Mystic Falls period. That's why Prince Damon has travelled so far for his 'visit'.)

.

.

.

.

Once Caroline has found out her mystery man's chamber's location by awkwardly describing him to other maids, she quickly makes her way there. Charging in the door, Caroline starts openly yelling at him. "HOW DARE YOU—"

He 'shh's her and drags her by the wrist into his massive lavatory. Caroline would be impressed but she's far too angry.

"You kissed me and promised beautiful things and now—now I'm just 'maid'?"

"No, no!" He gestures for her to calm down with his hands and sighs. "Look, it is complicated."

"No, it is not!" She chokes on a laugh. "You're embarrassed. You're embarrassed to be seen with me! Oh, my—you are not who I thought you were." She shakes her head at him. His eyes narrow at her disappointed sigh.

"Oh, what?" He spits angrily. "Your prince in shining armour?" He mocks her, she takes a deep breath to stay in control. "Wake up, love. All you have is unrealistic dreams, a voice that can just about hold a tune and a needle." As his lips finish curling around the last syllable, her hand raises and shoots across his cheek.

A gasp echoes from the doorway. "How dare you!" The angry woman from before glares at Caroline. "This is why we don't allow you filth into the palace! Physically abusing a prince—"

"A what?" Caroline whispers in horror. Brilliant, now she'll spend the rest of her life in an actual Penitentiary. She'll be forced to eat slop and wear orange! Would they make her engage in lesbian activities? She heard a rumour that—

"Relax, Greta." His smooth voice cuts off her mad train of thought. He smiles at the angry woman, dimples flaring. "This is all—just a simple misunderstanding. Surely one you can overlook."

"Oh!" She nods her head eagerly. "Of course, yes, your highness." Greta scurries off and Caroline turns to address 'the prince'.

"Why are you dressed as a maid?" He furrows his eyebrows as he scans her outfit. "You're a seamstress."

"Yeah, I _know_." Caroline crosses her arms over her chest. "That large angry woman however does not."

He chuckles, a smirk appearing on his face. "Did you disguise yourself as a maid to see me?"

"No!" She shakes her hands and looks at him in amazement. "It is not humanly possible to be that arrogant!" 'The prince' rolls his eyes but seemingly in good humour. "This has been a big accident that we should all just erase from our memories."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then that might make things a little more awkward." Caroline and 'the prince' swing around to find a man bound with rope in the bathtub. 'The prince' groans before angrily yelling, "KOL!"

"How was I suppose to know 'Bekah could tie army knots?"

.

.

.

.

**a/n - **Damon is chiseled into a somewhat better person later, okay?


End file.
